Paralelen svyat
by NozomiNeko
Summary: "Que… que le hiciste maldito demonio" "Non podrás matarme con eso, nin mucho menos lastimarme" Boris se encuentra con Nikolai, un vampiro que vive en una dimensión paralela y termina siendo arrastrado a ese mundo FailSummary; OneShot;RumaBul. Ojala que les guste


**Bueno, hola a todas (y todos si hay) ¿Como están tanto tiempo?**

**Jeje, hace mucho que no sube una historia, es que estaba tan metida en los seriados que ni se me paso por la mente hacer un OneShot.**

_**Advertencias: Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas. Rumania habla en español antiguo, es bastante fácil pero en todo caso, fermosa es hermosa, non es no, nin es ni y después creo que nada mas, en todo caso me avisan.**_

_**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekas, pero esta historia es 100% creacion de mi macabra mente.**_

**Bueno, no se diga mas y disfruten del FanFic.**

**...**

_Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio con papeles, ese día se me había hecho muy largo para él ¿Por qué la vida le era tan difícil? ¿No podía haber un día sin peleas ni problema?_

_En eso pensaba yo cuando Elizabeta le aviso que la cena estaba lista. Bajo rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa._

_Elizabeta, como buen mujer y ama de casa que era, había puesto la mesa con suma perfección y estaba sirviendo la entrada._

_Había tres platos sobre la mesa. Uno más pequeño y con unos pequeños cubiertos y silla más alta para su hijo Kugel, a un lado estaba el plato de Elizabeta y en frente al de ella el de él. Una mesa pequeña, pero con el amor de una familia._

_-Roderich, estas muy perdido hoy ¿Pasa algo?- Esa fue Elizabeta, que con su don natal de mujer era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que uno pensaba._

_-Sí, he tenido un día un poco agitado…-_

_-¿Habéis tenido otra pelea con Gilbert?-_

_-Si… el joven alvino posee tal capacidad para sacar de sus casillas a alguien como vos, fermosa dama, de devolverle la felicidad a mi pequeña vida -_

_-No os preocupéis, si osa hacerle algo me encargarte de darle una lección que en su vida no olvidara- Dijo sacando una sartén, había veces en las que Elizabeta asustaba a su marido, esta era una de ellas._

_-Buenas noches mis fermosos tortolitos- Nikolai entró en la sala-¿Qué no habéis hecho comida para mí? que mala eres Elizabeta, aunque claro es que una marimacho como tú non es capaz de cocinar-_

_-¿Qué has dicho (Rumania)? Espero que no sea lo que he oído-_

_-Pues lo que has oído marimacha-_

_-Ya verás…-_

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya de ello? Si han pasado ya quinientos años, el tiempo para los humanos pasa muy rápido- Dijo mientras se desperezaba. Luego miro aquel reloj de agujas que colgaba en un pedazo de pared, un poco torcido-Ya debería ir de cacería-

Dicho esto se levanto de su cama y se acerco a un gran espejo que tenia frente a su cama, aquel espejo tenía unas inscripciones en letra cursiva y decían "Nikolai ". Se comenzó a vestir. Una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos también negros. Y sobre todo eso, un sobretodo rojo con algunas medallas antiguas.

-Ya estoy listo, los humanos deben estar durmiendo a estas horas de la noche-

-No tarde mucho amo-Dijo una vos escalofriante en medio de aquella obscuridad.

-No os preocupéis mis fermosas criaturas, non estaré mucho tiempo fuera.

…

En las calles de un pueblo un estudiante de universidad, Boris, corría para no llegar tan tarde a su casa. El tren se había demorado y ya eran las 11 de la noche. Agradeció poder vivir solo, si estuviera su mama en casa no tardaría en reprenderlo por haber tardado tanto en llegar.

Apenas entro en su casa, una pequeña alejada del centro del pueblo, se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba dentro de su casa, se oían pasos dentro. Sin perder un segundo saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se acerco a su cuarto, que era de donde provenían los ruidos.

-No hay un solo humano en esta casa, eso que me había apetecido comer carne joven-

Al escuchar eso a Boris casi se le para el corazón ¿Acoso sería una mala broma? ¿O realmente había alguien que comiera humanos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces prendió la luz y apunta con el cuchillo en mano por si aquel se le echaba encima.

-Aggg, mis ojos- Entonces se dio cuenta de quien había prendido la luz, se relamió los labios-Umm así que había comida después de todo, non me equivocaba es el olor de un fermoso joven-

Diciendo estos se acerco al castaño, que aun sostenía el cuchillo en la mano pero temblaba ante la vista del otro.

Un rubio, de figura mediana, con unos ojos que variaban desde el rojo sangre al negro. Y unos dientes, unos colmillos muy afilados, aquello fue lo que más asusto al pobre Boris.

-¿Pero qué…?-Fuera loco, no te me acerques-

-¿Tenéis miedo? No debéis tener miedo, bien sabido es que aquellos seres que más valientes son más sabrosos saben-

Boris retrocedió unos pasos, se acerco a la cómoda de su cama y saco una G17.

-Non podréis hacerme nada con esa arma mi caballero-

Se escucho un sonido de madera abrirse y una señora castaña de ojos verdes entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto hijo? Esta toda tu habitación desordenada y además hay un hombre con ropas raras-

-Mamá, aléjate, es por tu bien te lo aseguro-

-¿Quién te enseño a hablarle así a tus mayores niño…?-

La mujer no pudo continuar porque en ese mismo momento su cuello se separó de su cuerpo mientras que el rubio lo mordía y se relamía la boca, el cuerpo de la mujer cayó muerto y seco al suelo.

-Que… que le hiciste maldito demonio- Dijo Boris enojado apuntándole con el arma de fuego.

-Non podrás matarme con eso, nin mucho menos lastimarme- Dijo con cierta burla el rubio.

Detrás de él se creó una especie de agujero violeta y negro y entro en el. El castaño, enfurecido como estaba, salto sobre él, pero perdió el conocimiento apenas su cuerpo entro en aquel agujero.

…

-Sí que sois débiles vosotros los humanos- Escucho decir en tono sarcástico.

-Pero que coj… ¿Dónde se supone que estoy maldito hijo de…?-

-Tranquilizaos mi fermoso caballero- Continúo con un tono burlesco.

Y era que aquel lugar era espeluznante. Era todo de una mezcla entre violeta, rojo sangre y negro. Los objetos estaban en su mayoría en el aire, o agarrados a un pedazo de pared. No había ni techo ni paredes, solo un piso grisáceo de piedra. Había muebles de madera, vajilla, e incluso algunos muñecos flotando en el aire. Y para completar la imagen: Aquel rubio de ojos cobrizos que lo miraba sentado en el aire

-Que querés de mí maldito bastardo- Dijo el castaño levantándose de golpe.

-Non os preocupéis muchacho, non está en mis planes comeros-

-Pero de qué coño estás hablando maldito, acabas de matar a mi mama y pretendes que esté tranquilo-

-Pero vos acabáis de despertar, ello no quiere decir que acabe de haber cenado a vuestra madre, aquello fue ya hace tres lunas-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? Ni siquiera hablas español como la gente ¿Qué sos un loco salido del psiquiátrico?-

-Pues que eres duro mi muchacho, non estáis en vuestro mundo ahora, estáis en el mío- Luego miro hacia un objeto blanco en la obscuridad-Debéis tener hambre ¿Os apetece un té?-

-No pienso aceptar nada de lo que me des, no soy tan suicida- En eso su estomago rugió de hambre.

-Non seáis testarudo, vos tenéis hambre y debéis alimentaros- Diciendo esto chasqueo los dedos y una extraña criatura rosa, con el cuerpo de un oso de peluche con remendados en blanco y parte de su cuerpo cubierto con sangre seca.

-Aquí tenéis amo- Dijo la criatura y volvió a las tinieblas.

El castaño estaba temblando del miedo que le producía aquel lugar-¿Qué… que fue eso?-

-Non os asustéis, es una de las criaturas que habitan en este territorio- Le entrego una tasa con té-¿Os apetece acompañarlo con galletas?-

-Ya te dije que no me interesa nada de lo que me des, si como eso puedo morir envenenado-

-¿Porque habláis con tanta desconfianza hacia mí? ¿Acaso non soy digno de la vuestra?- Bebió un poco del té-Veis que non contiene ninguna sustancia que podría haceros daño-

Boris tomo la taza que el rubio le ofrecía y bebió un poco del té –No esta nada mal ¿Qué tipo de té es? No lo conozco-

-Es normal que non lo conozcáis, ya que no es una infusión humana, contiene ingredientes que solo se encuentran en este mundo, aun así también contiene alguno de vuestro mundo-

Comenzó a toser-¿Qué diablos le pusiste al maldito té bastardo?-

-Non puede ser, me he confundido la tasa de la infusión, os he dado una que non contiene elementos humanos- Dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos, esto asusto a Boris.

-Que me hiciste maldito ba…- Iba a pegarle pero sus músculos se quedaron duros apenas intento levantarse de la silla, que extrañamente no estaba flotando.

El rubio se acerco al otro-¿Que es lo que ibais a decir? Oh cierto, non podéis mover un musculo- Dijo lo último en un tono burlón.

Tomo al castaño por el mentón y lo levanto-Vos pesáis menos de lo que imaginaba- Luego de decir esto se acerco un poco más a su (el que escucha) y mordió su cuello.

Al sentir el aire en su cuello a Boris le dio un escalofrió, pero este fue aún mayor cuando sintió los agudos dientes clavándose en él. Por un momento sintió un gran dolor y miedo. El rubio separo su boca del cuello del castaño, ahora pálido del susto.

-Non os asustéis, non puedo mataros-

El castaño acerco la mano, que ya podía moverse, a su cuello, dos ríos de sangre brotaban de su herida, pero esta no le dolía.

-Qué demonios me hiciste maldito loco-

-Non me habléis así, simplemente fue un pacto lo que hice-

…

Boris estaba sentado en uno de los muebles flotantes de ese mundo que todavía le resultaba extraño. No era que estuviese viviendo poco tiempo en él, sino que siempre se encontraba algo nuevo.

-Non os encontraba Boris-Entonces se fijo en la cara del castaño-¿Os pasa algo?-

-No te preocupes, solo pensaba-

-¿Y mi fermoso muchacho sobre que pensabais?-

-No, no es nada importante- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

La realidad era que Boris se había enamorado lentamente de aquél loco psicópata que lo había acompañado por un tiempo que ni él sabía cuánto era.

-Si os preocupáis por algo vos no dudéis en decírmelo- Dijo el rubio acercándose más al castaño.

-Solo me preguntaba el porqué no me mataste esa vez-

-¿Seguís resentido por aquello?-

-No, bueno si, solo un poco-

-Porque non podría mataros, ya os lo he dicho. Vos sois importante para mí-

-…-

-No os lo he dicho nunca en estos años, pero vos sois una persona muy importante para mi…sois el alma de aquella fermosa doncella que en vida humana ame –

-…-Boris entendía cada vez menos. Pero…¿Eso quería decir que él lo amaba?

-Así es mi fermoso caballero- Dijo contestando a los pensamientos del otro-Yo os amo desde aquel momento en el que fui un humano. Esa es la razón por la que no os mate-

Boris estaba cada vez mas ruborizado. Entonces un montón de imágenes invadieron su mente. Aquel rubio y una mujer que era idéntica a él en muchas situaciones distintas, eso finalizo con una imagen de la muchacha crusficada y el rubio llorando a sus pies.

El rubio sostuvo el mentón del otro y acerco un poco su rostro.

-¿Vos me amáis?- Ante la pregunta la cara del castaño se torno roja-Por dicha reacción lo tomare como afirmativo-

Luego de decir eso lo beso. Este beso estaba lleno de ternura y del amor que guardaba para él. Boris tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego se dejo llevar por su amante.

-Te amo Nikolai- Dijo el castaño al finalizar el beso.

-Y yo os amo a vos-

…

-¿Habéis tenido una pesadilla?-

-No, solo recordaba…cosas- Dijo ruborizándose por haber soñado eso.

-¿Que habéis recordado en vuestro sueño?-

-Ehhh…el momento en que te dije que….que te amaba-

-Al sonrojaros os veis muy fermoso- Contesto divertido el rubio, le encantaba que su amante fuera tan vergonzoso.

Le planto un beso en los labios, que fue rápidamente respondido por el otro.

-Ya son las once ¿Queréis venir a cazar conmigo?- Diciendo esto se levanto y le tendió la mano.

-Creo que sería una buena idea-

**...**

**Bueno, y que les parecio? Reviews? ideas? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**No se que le pareció, pero mi única excusa es que solo puedo escribir cuando estoy medio bajon asi que no me salen tan bien.**

**En todo caso espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y nos vemos en otro fic..**

**Besitos para todos**


End file.
